


Markers

by Xazz



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Cake, M/M, Markers, Masterbation, Office Sex, Oral Fixation, dick sucking, pens, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Xazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has an oral fixation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markers

Mike has a habit of highlighting in about three colors while he is working through the seemingly endless stack of briefs. However it isn't till Harvey finds Mike in his office, sitting against the coffee table with manila folders everywhere that it actually means anything other than just his proofing habits.

"What's all this? And why is it in my office and not your desk?" the question comes off a little harsher than he means and makes Mike whip around quickly to look at him, a bit startled, the end of a highlighter hanging off his bottom lip. Harvey can't help that his eyes get drawn right to that point- it's a bright obnoxious color he tells himself later, of course his eyes are drawn to it- and for a second Mike stumbles for his words. Harvey taps his toe forcing his eyes back up to Mike's proper visage.

"I caught a discrepancy in the McDougles case, I was cross referencing it with some other closed cases. My desk wasn't big enough, sorry," Mike says it all very sheepishly though Harvey only hears about half of it since he's trying to figure out how Mike can talk around the pink highlighter in his mouth and not let it drop. Of course it has to be a pink one too, as if the image isn’t uncomfortable enough. There's another one in his right hand, green, as well as a pen hanging off his pinky.

Harvey does his best not to be floored, "And, what did you find?" he decides to go with only slight interest and puts his hands into his pockets to give them something to do as he continues to _not_ stare at Mike's mouth around the thick highlighter.

The way his lips curl around the pink marker in his mouth when he grins smugly and tells him, "I just figured out how to win," does nothing to help Harvey's healthy imagination.

—

They just closed another case and somehow, even Harvey isn't sure how Mike did it, they have a new client. Perhaps there are some good points in being a push over and a nice guy like Mike, though Harvey will never admit it out loud. He decided that to celebrate such a memorable occasion that a real dinner was in order for his associate and not that takeout garbage he seemed to live on. Mike, predictably, ate without any complaints as it seemed he was one of those people who really would eat anything in front of him even if he did give it a funny look before it went into his mouth.

Harvey had a hard time concentrating only when dessert was finally brought around. They'd made light conversation the entire time, Mike managing to effortlessly talk around whatever was in his mouth, even if it was a fork. But dessert. Harvey wished he'd passed on dessert. Mike had ordered some sort of cake slathered in some fluffy white fluff that could have been frosting or half a dozen other things. Harvey gripped his own spoon so hard his hand was shaking as he watched Mike open his mouth widely to effortlessly take in a piece of cake. A bit of frosting caught on the edge of his mouth and Harvey just about lost it.

Instead he just took a slow breath in through his nose and tried not to watch and instead enjoy his own dessert as well as keep up with polite conversation, all without staring at Mike's mouth and how he could see that there was a worked grove in the bottom lip. He bit them, obviously, and a more then courtesy glance at his hands revealed short, stubby, nails that looked like they were cut to within an inch of their lives. Nail biter than too. Somehow Harvey wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"That was amazing," Mike said and wiped his tongue across his lips to catch the last flavor of the cake. This fucking kid.

—

It was obvious why Mike never followed Harvey's advice about pens. Namely not to use cheap ones, but real ones that left a dark ink and looked like they belonged on a lawyer and not one of those flimsy things Mike liked to use. After visiting Mike at his cubicle one day though he was horrified to find out what he actually _did_ to his pens and thank God he wasn't doing that to something with any real worth.

Mike was going over briefs, Harvey's favorite menial task to give to Mike when they didn't have a case, just so he could see the tickled look on Louis's face as Mike ran through an entire box of them in a day. Of could those were days he wasn't showing off and making the entire rest of his fellow associates look at him with such disdain that it was no wonder had no friends or life outside the office. Harvey didn't care though, he liked showing off his associate and that _he_ had the pick of the litter of Harvard. Of course Mike wasn't really from Harvard but that was just semantics. 

Mike had the end of one of his cheap pens in his mouth and Harvey stared as he rolled it between his teeth trying not to be horrified. "You better not do that with real pens," Harvey said startling the kid who had a highlighter in one hand and two more, in his characteristic three-highlighter system, jammed between the knuckles of his left hand. The pen fell right out of his mouth and he made a wayward streak across the paper making him grumble a curse.

"Do you need anything?" Mike asked, purposefully ignoring the question.

"Just seeing how you're doing."

"Great, I love proofing briefs all day," and had it been anyone else that's sarcastic remark would have been taken seriously but Harvey knew that in all actuality Mike almost _preferred_ proofing briefs to any other sort of labor Harvey could inflict upon him since they were easy to do and didn’t require as much brain power as other things like filling out forms he’d never seen in his life.

"Is that why you refuse to take my suggestions about writing implements?" Harvey pointedly looked down at the pen where it had fallen onto the desk with dislike and disgust. The end of the pen was a mess of gnawed plastic.

"Hey, I don't critique your work habits," Mike said, pointedly picking up the pen and jamming it into the side of his mouth.

"And you won't for a long time rookie," Harvey only slightly joked.

"How many more days do I have to proof briefs? Can't you give me some other demeaning work to do?" he only sort of complained and sucked on the pen, his cheeks hollowing slightly that did terrible things to Harvey's current mental state. "Can't I pick over your case files and tell you you missed something? I like doing that."

If it was anyone but Mike Harvey would make their life living hell for making such a statement. That being said it _was_ Mike and the little shit could get away with a lot more since he had actually done such things on more than one occasion. In fact it was practically habit by now and Harvey was annoyed, impressed and annoyed he was impressed by it. He was Harvey Specter damnit and clever rookies weren't supposed to impress him.

"I'm sure you do," Harvey sighed, hands going into his pockets as he watched Mike toy with the pen in his mouth. It was either in the pockets or he'd find himself hard pressed to not tear that pen out of his mouth and maybe replace it with something else. The notion sent a thrill down Harvey's spine.

"If that's all then... kind of need to get back to work," Mike said motioning to the stack of briefs on his table and Harvey could see an entire full box under the desk and he had to wonder if those were done or still waiting for Mike's meticulous highlighting.

"Make sure they're all done before you go home," Harvey said before leaving the bull pen. He knew Mike will do just that and still be able to leave before half the other associates today.

—

Forth time he catches it Harvey is seriously having to think about his current mental health. He’s going to bother Mike at his cubicle. No reason needed really, he just feels like bothering his associate because he can, see if he can make the kid squirm with one well placed comment. It shouldn’t be hard, the kid starts to the squirm practically as soon as Harvey looks at him.

He finds him sitting at his desk. Mike’s managed to pull one leg up to his chest as he stared at his computer screen, foot balancing on the edge of the chair and index finger slowly scrolling through a document he’s looking over. Harvey wondered if he was even understanding whatever it is he’s speed reading but then chides himself. Of course he understands it. Mike shifts in his seat, oblivious to Harvey as he comes to stand near and that’s when Harvey notices something else.

Rather inconspicuously, thanks to his knee blocking his mouth from one side and his computer partially blocking the other, Mike has his thumb in his mouth. Not a lot, almost like he’s biting a nail only there’s too much flesh in his mouth for just a “nail biting” lapse. Harvey’s about to mock him for it, honestly what a kid, sucking his thumb like a toddler.

Then he watches the way Mike’s mouth moves and Harvey suddenly doesn’t want to know what’s going on in his mouth since he’s sure it involves sucking and his tongue and he really needs to stop thinking about his associates mouth, it’s bad form. But it’s just so _obvious_.

“That better be that prenup I told you to read,” he interrupted and is glad Mike jumps, jerking his thumb out of his mouth and almost falling off his chair. Harvey laughs at him, one hand folding into his pocket as Mike stared at him a bit wide-eyed.

“I—” no, it isn’t his prenup.

Harvey doesn’t even give him a chance to make more of an excuse, “Get it done rookie,” and then he left him to whatever he was doing since he knew full well Mike would get it done now.

—

Harvey isn’t exactly sure how he ended up with Mike kneeling on his chair, one knee between his legs and mouth pressed against his own. He’s not really complaining though.

He’d found Mike in the firm library, wrist deep in books and papers and looking like he was about to pull his hair out as he tried to find something for their defense. Harvey knew he wouldn’t find anything after two days of almost no sleep so had taken pity on him and dragged him up to his office. Mike had fallen right onto the couch and Harvey had offered him a glass of brandy. He knew the cliche was for big shots to have whiskey in their office but Harvey never liked whiskey, or scotch, he preferred brandy. Mike had accepted easily, thankful he was off the clock, especially since he should have been more than a few hours ago. After that one thing had just sort of led to another.

Mike is almost unfairly good at kissing, with a devil’s tongue and sinful lips that on anyone else would have made them squirm. Not Harvey though, though just barely because it really is unfair that he’s so good at this. The way his tongue pressed against the inside of his mouth as he gripped the arms of the chair with both hands. Harvey has one hand around his waist, the other around that damn skinny tie of his, pulling him down and near so he can’t get away. He swore to god he was getting Mike a real tie.

Then that mouth of his is moving and Mike’s lips find the curve of Harvey’s jaw, down the graceful curve of his neck and one of Mike’s hands come up and he feels Mike’s knuckle against his throat as he loosens Harvey’s tie. There’s a bit of fumbling before Harvey feels it slid out from under his collar and Mike hangs it across his neck with a playful grin that speaks all sorts of promises that do terrible things not just to Harvey’s mind but to his body as well. “Can I have my tie back?” Mike asks his voice sounds a little tight but amused and Harvey realizes he’s been holding it practically in a death grip to the point it’s tightened around Mike’s throat. He releases the tie wordlessly and Mike loosens it so the knot hangs down by the second button of his shirt. “Thank you,” his tone swells around the word ‘you’ his lips curling over the word in a way that should be very _very_ illegal.

Harvey can barely help himself but to drag Mike back towards him, claiming that mouth of his purposefully. His hand grips short blonde hair, not roughly though, and his heart does something totally unnecessary when Mike trails a hand down his shirt and starts to unbutton it; it flips. He’s going to have to do something about that since it’s ridiculous and unwarranted and very much unwanted and makes him feel like a middle schooler with his first girlfriend.

Mike pulls away, slowly, teasing by littering short, soft kisses on Harvey’s lips, chin and across his jaw before trailing down his throat his fingers working the buttons of first Harvey’s vest then his shirt. Harvey hums his appreciate when Mike lathes his tongue over his collar bone and then down the line of his clavicle slowly dropping to his knees as he goes.

Mike slides Harvey's shirt open as he rests on his calves between Harvey's knees, his fingers finding the soft planes of his small abs and the line of his stomach slowly spiraling down to his pelvis. Lightly he traces the subtle ridge of Harvey's pelvic bone and grins up at him when Harvey can't hold back a groan. His pants are uncomfortably tight and his cock wants attention /now/. Mike however has other plans and Harvey doesn't see himself in any position to complain. He's almost half afraid that if he does Mike will /stop/, and that's the last thing he wants.

Leaning forward Mike nipped at the sensative skin of Harvey's stomach, drifting further down slowly with more teeth and tongue that makes Harvey squirm in his seat though he'll never admit it later. He can feel a flush of breath against his skin when Mike gives a breathy chuckle, it's obvious he's enjoying this. "What's the magic word?" Mike asks him and looks up at him from under his pale lashes, his own face flushed, as he nuzzles up against the inside of Harvey's leg.

Any other time Harvey wouldn't have given in so easily to such words but his entire body aches and the tightness in his pants isn't helping in the slightest. That's the only reason why the next word comes out of his mouth, he's almost desperate for the attention, for Mike to use that sinner's mouth on him, "Please," it comes out low and dark.

Obviously its what Mike wanted to hear because his fingers expertly undo first the button and then the zipper of his slacks though doesn't pull them down and affectionately nuzzles the hard length inside Harvey's briefs. Harvey moans and wants more, God he wants more so bad, and he's pretty sure he's going to lose it when Mike mouths him through the cotton of his underwear. Mike has one hand braced against Harvey's knee, he doesn't know what the other one is doing he just knows it isn't touching him but he can hardly think about that as Mike runs his tongue along the entire length of his erection and all he can think about is Mike doing it without the thin layer of cotton between his skin and that tongue of his.

He actually sighs in relief when Mike pulls down the top of his briefs, hand sliding against skin to pull his cock out into the open air. Mike chuckles and Harvey has to admit it's all a little ridiculous and fantastic and he chuckles as well and runs a hand through Mike's hair that feels like he hasn't had a chance to wash it properly in the past two days. Harvey wouldn't be surprised since he's practically lived at the firm for the past few days. Mike likes the attention and tilts his head into Harvey's palm and carefully entangled fingers as they continue to work through Mike's hair slowly in a very deliberate manner.

"Well?" Harvey finally has to ask and gives Mike's ear a gentle tug.

"Should have guessed you weren't patient in the slightest," Mike says and Harvey has no come back as Mike slides his thumb up to the crown of his cock and twirls it around the head. He does it twice more before leaning forward and sliding it into his mouth. Harvey moans and he doesn't care if he's loud or if his fingers tighten in mikes hair because it feels so good.

Mike sighs around his cock like it’s the best thing he’s ever had and like everything Mike does with Harvey he is ever eager to please. His cheeks hollow as he sucks and slowly draws Harvey’s cock in and out of his mouth like he’s sucking on a lollipop, his tongue sliding along the smooth flesh of his cock that makes Harvey pretty much see a rainbow of colors burst in front of his eyes as the sensation of Mike’s mouth threatens to overwhelm him. He knew that getting head from his associate would be good, he wasn’t prepared for exactly _how_ good it actually was because of course what you imagine is never as good as the real thing no matter how good your imagination or how good your dreams. Thankfully Mike isn’t an exception to this rule.

Mike’s cheeks hollow out as he sucks hard on the tip of Harvey’s dick before removing his mouth and using just his tongue to run up and down the length of his cock. If Harvey thought he had a devil’s tongue before he isn’t sure that Mike himself isn’t some sort of incubus incarnate now from the way he can make Harvey moan with just his tongue and his fingers grasped around the base of his cock. He isn’t in a rush which all at once infuriates him and makes him appreciate what he’s getting.

Harvey is a man of rather quick gratification and when he doesn’t get what he wants right away he goes out of his way to get it as soon as possible. On the other hand he’s slowly turning into a limp mess and he really wants to drag this out since he doesn’t know if this will ever happen again. After all it isn’t exactly company policy to get head from their genius associates. In fact this is very much in the realm of sexual harassment if Mike ever wanted to press the issue but from the way Harvey can feel the way Mike’s lips curl into sly grins and smirks as he knocks his boss down a peg he knows that’ll never happen. Mike’s enjoying this and Harvey isn’t sure who’s actually getting more gratification from this. Sure the head is good but there really is something about having someone so vulnerable and at your mercy during sex that is something like a power trip. Let it be said as well that Harvey is pretty much at Mike’s mercy at the moment, even if he’ll never admit it later, and if Mike told him to do something he wouldn’t even hesitate, just so long as he _didn’t stop_.

He lets his eyes drift closed when Mike swallows him down again and groans loudly when he feels Mike’s lips brush the dark trail of his pubic hair against his stomach. He can feel Mike swallow and Harvey brushes his fingers lightly across Mike’s scalp. The younger man moans and he can feel it all along the length of his cock. It feels great but somehow… ticklish. Harvey never knew he was ticklish so when he gives a strained laugh it surprises them both. Mike coughs and pulls away.

“Sorry,” Harvey said before Mike can even ask though does continue to give him this strange look like he thinks Harvey better explain. “Ticklish?”

Now it’s Mike’s turn to laugh. “Oh you are are you?” and he gets this glint in his eye and Harvey thinks he should fear for his life. The train of thought goes totally out of his head though as soon as Mike looks away, down and slides his lips over the head of his cock. As before Mike doesn’t rush though he does now let his fingers explore the parts of Harvey’s skin that’s been exposed in his half way undressing. Harvey knows what he’s doing and tells himself firmly that he won’t laugh again because he’s Harvey fucking Specter and he doesn’t laugh while getting head… by his associate. Yeah okay that sounds totally ridiculous and so against the rules and Harvey can’t hold back his snort. Mike looks up at him from under his lashes and smirks, apparently amused by whatever it is he’s thinking, maybe it’s the same thing, that this is totally ridiculous and hot and that (Harvey’s only thinking this privately) this happens again. Sooner rather than later is much preferable.

Harvey runs a hand through Mike’s hair again though catches hold of it when he starts to bob his head faster. He grips almost to the point that would seem painful but Mike never says anything. His toes curl in his leather shoes as he feels his orgasm pool up from the pit of his belly and Harvey knows he won’t last much longer. Hell he’s a bit surprised he lasted this long with how wicked the Mike’s mouth is.

“M-Mike,” Harvey managed to gasp since actual words have slipped from his mind, his breath too preoccupied with his dark gasps to bother actually forming around words. Something else that sounds like words but is more just a collection of sounds pour briefly from his mouth. That’s all the warning Mike gets before Harvey comes. His hips push forward and upwards, only as much as the hand that’s suddenly holding them down will allow though. Mike’s tongue works across the tip and then slips away from the skin and Harvey once again feels him swallow.

Mike takes his mouth off Harvey’s cock and Harvey looks down at him with slightly drooped eyes, his cock soft and hanging limp outside his pants. Mike sits back onto his calves, he isn’t looking at Harvey though, rather down into his lap where he’s hastily pulling his shirt out and undoing his pants where Harvey can make out the hard length of his erection pushing against his slacks. He likes the way it sounds when Mike moans as he takes himself in hand, moving at an obviously familiar pace.

“Want some help?” Harvey asks, just watching, unable to look away as the crown of Mike’s head vanishes and reappears through his fingers.

“I-I got it,” Mike manages to breath and leans his head against Harvey’s knee, mouth open slightly as he pants. Like Harvey he can’t look away though his eyelids flutter open and closed like the wings of a moth. When they’re open though his blue eyes look right at Harvey, or they’re rolled up into his skull.

“Mike,” Harvey used his authoritative voice and Mike’s eyes snap to him. “You did good,” and he gets the satisfaction of Mike coming right then with a low, loud moan that makes him push his face into Harvey’s thigh for a moment and his eyes shut. He pants into Harvey’s pant leg for a few moments, catching his breath. Harvey looks him over slowly, taking it all in. His lips are red, swollen and look very soft despite the rough looking surface along the lower lip. His eyes are closed still so he can’t see Mike’s blue eyes, but before they’d been blow, the blue iris a little slice of color against his pupil and sclera. Mike’s still leaning against him, sort of slumped, hand also still wrapped around his cock which is covered with a sticky white mess.

“That was awesome,” Mike groans against Harvey’s leg, his hot breath penetrating the fabric and Harvey got slight goosebumps along his thigh.

“You made a mess,” Harvey says lightly. “You better not have gotten it on your suit.”

“I have others,” Mike breaths like he really doesn’t care and Harvey is only mildly dismayed. Then finally he tilts his head towards Harvey and his eyes open. “I’m not dreaming right?”

“No,” said in a measured voice.

“Good, because if it is I don’t want to wake up,” and he nuzzled Harvey’s knee.

“Is that so?”

“Mmmmhmmm,” is the only answer he gets, blue eyes briefly leave his as Mike twists and grabs a box of tissues from inside of Harvey’s desk. He keeps them there for crying clients mostly but they let Mike clean himself up and put himself away. He watches Harvey’s face as he tucks Harvey back into his own pants and leans back sitting properly on his ass now, legs folded up in front of him. “So…” he says slowly drawing out the vowel for at least two seconds. “What just happened?”

“You’re complaining?”

“No,” Mike says like he thinks Harvey might have a learning disability. “I mean… is this… what is this?” he motioned to them both as if to indicate both them and their relationship. “I mean I don’t think it’s normal procedure for associates to suck off their boss and-“ but he cut himself off.

“And?” Harvey nudges him with his shoe when he didn’t continue even with that bit of prompting. Mike blushes a bit, Harvey likes the way it looks with his swollen lips. He wonders if he’ll get to see it more often. “C’mon Mike, I know you aren’t shy,” and that just makes Mike blush more furiously, all the way down his neck to be lost amid the collar of his shirt.

“Andwatthemtofuckyou,” he blurts out.

Somehow Harvey manages to actually understand what Mike just said. He smirks, “Oh you do do you?” Mike licks his lips anxiously but nods, slowly. “Well isn’t that a bold request.”

“I-it wasn’t a request it was just…” Mike stumbles all over his words like he’s a kid.

“Stand up,” Harvey orders and that shuts Mike up and he’s standing barely before Harvey can breath. Damn this kid is quick with doing what he wants, now he sort of knows why. “Give me my tie,” Mike hands it over. “Now, I want you to go back to your cubicle, gather up your things and meet me downstairs. Got it?”

“Are we going somewhere?” Mike is obviously confused by what’s going on, like he missed some key piece of information.

“What did you just say you wanted?” is all Harvey says and then it dawns on Mike. He’s out from behind his desk and out of his office in less than thirty seconds. Harvey chuckles to himself as he stands up, knowing the rest of his work can wait till tomorrow. He’s got a bit more important things to do tonight and the top of that ‘to do’ list is Mike Ross.

-fin-


End file.
